headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
American Horror Story: Forbidden Fruit
"Forbidden Fruit" is the third episode of season eight of the anthology series American Horror Story and the eighty-seventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by Loni Peristere with a teleplay written by Manny Coto. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, September 26th, 2018 at 10:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * This episode is rated TV-MA (LSV). It contains scenes of violence, strong language and nudity. Viewer discretion is advised. * "AHS: Forbidden Fruit" redirects to this page. * This episode is production code number 8ATS03. * This episode had a viewership of 1.945 million people, which is down by .265 from the previous episode. It has the lowest viewership of the season up until this point. It had a rating of 0.92% in the 18-49 viewing demographic. * Actor Cheyenne Jackson is credited in this episode, but his character does not make an appearance. * Actress Frances Conroy is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Meegan Godfrey was Kathy Bates' stunt double for the 1988 flashback scene where Miriam Mead has an insane kitchen battle with an assassin. * This is the sixth episode of American Horror Story directed by Loni Peristere. It is his first episode in the "Apocalypse" storyline. His last episode was "The Ten Commandments Killer", which was part of the season five serial, "Hotel". * This is the first episode of American Horror Story written by Manny Coto. * This episode reveals that Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt, Dinah Stevens, and Mallor are actually witches who have had their memories suppressed by Cordelia Goode. * This episode reveals that Brock did in fact survive the presumed destruction of Los Angeles, which calls into question whether L.A. was actually destroyed. He would have been at ground zero when the missiles hit. Allusions * The title of this episode is a reference to a story from the Book of Genesis from the Holy Bible. In the story, God warned Adam and Eve not to partake of the apples from a tree, for this was "forbidden fruit". Eve got her druthers up however, and sampled the apple, and its all been downhill for humanity ever since. Hungry bitch. * The three women that appear at the end of the episode are Cordelia Goode, Myrtle Snow, and Madison Montgomery. All three of them are witches from Louisiana, who were main characters in the season three storyline, "Coven". Both Myrtle and Madison died during that storyline. As of this episode, no explanation is provided as to how they are alive again, though Cordelia does demonstrate the ability to resurrect the recently departed. * In flashback, the human Miriam Mead goes to see the film Rosemary's Baby. Rosemary's Baby is an American feature film of the occult and supernatural thriller genres. It is based on the novel of the same name written by author Ira Levin and published by Random House in hardcover edition in March, 1967. The film was written and directed by Roman Polanski and produced by William Castle Productions. * Michael Langdon intones the phrase "Ave Satanas". This is Latin for Hail Satan, who in this case, is Michael's actual father. This is confirmed in "Return to Murder House", where the phrase is used yet again. * The Halloween costume that Miriam Mead wears in the 1962 flashback is Rosie, who is a robot featured on the animated series The Jetsons by Hanna-Barbera Productions. Ironically, the character would be re-imagined as a robot many years later. Body Count The following body count is listed in alphabetical order, not chronological order, though most people who die in this episode are killed at the exact same moment. # Andre Stevens - Consumed a poisoned piece of apple. # Assassin - Strangled by Miriam Mead with cord in 1988 flashback. # Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt - Stabbed in the head by Brock. # Dinah Stevens - Consumed a poisoned piece of apple. # Emily - Consumed a poisoned piece of apple. # Fist, The - Stabbed in the neck by Brock. # Horn, The - Killed by Brock. # Mallory - Consumed a poisoned piece of apple. # Mister Gallant - Consumed a poisoned piece of apple. # One-Eye - Killed by Brock. # Timothy Campbell - Consumed a poisoned piece of apple. # Wilhelmina Venable - Shot in the chest by Miriam Mead. Timelines * The main storyline takes place in the month of October in the year 2021. The month was previously established on Michael Langdon's computer in "The Morning After". * The first flashback scene with 9-year-old Miriam Mead takes place in October, 1962. * The second flashback with 15-year-old Miriam Mead takes place in the Summer of 1968. It might take place in June of that year, which is when Rosemary's Baby was released. * The third Miriam Mead flashback, wherein she is an agent of Mossad, takes place in 1988. Quotes * Madison Montgomery: Surprise bitch, I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me! See also External Links * * * * ----